WHEN IT FALLS IT CRAWLS TO YOU
by Miss W D Halliwell
Summary: [SLASH][MPREG][JACK&SAWYER]Sawyer finally breaks down and Jack is there ready to catch him when he falls with extrodinary outcomes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry about the lack of postage! I have no idea where to go with any of my stories so if you have any ideas then please please please e-mail me and tell me what you think. Label the e-mails 'Fanfiction'. None the less, while I am waiting for that I will be embarking no something new... (calm down calm down!) This is the first in the 'Lost' Stories that will be Jack&Sawyer (this fic) Boone&Sawyer ("Nitghtlights") Jack&Locke ("Love In A Time Of Science") and Kate&Shannon ("Loca Poco")(bet you weren't expecting that!) Happy reading, I hope you love, warnings of SLASH MPREG AND LOTS OF SWEARING AT EACH OUT! Chapters will be long and at times a little ooc pregnant men are hard to keep in character!

* * *

WHEN IT FALLS, IT CRAWLS... TO YOU

* * *

CHAPTER ONE - MIRROR RORRIM

* * *

"What is it that you have against me Sawyer? What the hell have I ever done to you! We have been here more than three weeks and all you can even think of doing is giving me grief! Tell me, what is it that you hate so much about me that you can't help but taunt me so damn often!" Jack yelled as Sawyer tried to turn his back on Jack, but Jack grabbed his shoulder and turned him round, barely a few inches from each other."

"Even if I told you it wouldn't make any difference. Just stay the hell away from me." He spat and again tried to turn away but Jack pulled at his shoulder again, more powerfully this time. Sawyer found his bare chest pressed against Jack's shirt and he breathed deeply for a moment, controling his rage, and fear, and every other emotion that flowed through his body. Jack stared at his intensively, waiting for an answer to his questions. "Fine." Sawyer spat, pushing himself closer and taking another deep breath.

"So, what is it then? What makes you so desparate to hummiliate me?"

Sawyer paused for a moment, a vague frown on his face. "I am... infested with you. You're all I can think about. And I know just what you think of me. I can see it all over your face right now. Did you think I was going to just stand down and let you walk all over me? Let you destroy everything that I have built for myself."

"You mean that barrier, so that no one else can get in? So no one can even begin to think about loving you without you running a million miles?"

"You know nothing about me, stop trying Doc." Sawyer replied calmly in a voice that was barely more than a feint whisper. He pulled back from Jack, ignoring his lust and anger... and even sorrow. For all that he had gained nothing and given Jack a tool to use against him. Jack reached out for Sawyer, this time grabbing his hand and mearly stopping him in his tracks. For a few seconds there was nothing but silence. "Something you wanted?" Sawyer asked scornfully, staring at the sand around his bare feet.

"Don't go." Jack whispered softly, taking a step forward and Sawyer turned to look at him questioningly. "Sit down." Sawyer made to pull away but Jack persistantly clung onto his hand. "Please. Sit."

Although it was far from his nature to do so, Sawyer dropped to the ground and settled himself back, hands supporting his weight and his legs bent, slighty apart in front of him. Jack sat down beside him, his legs too, bent and slightly apart, with the differnce that he leaned forward, encasing his legs in his arms. Sawyer fround. "This isn't going to be one of those doctor patient things where you get me to 'open up' and 'tell you what I'm feeling' is it?" Sawyer asked, more of a statement than a question but Jack chose to answer anyway.

"No. There wouldn't be any point. You wouldn't answer me. But I do have a few questions if you'll just hear me out, even for just a moment." Jack said, turning his head away from the vast sea to look at Sawyer who, again, stared questioningly back. "How long? How long have you... been 'infested'?"

Sawyer looked down his body to the sand between his legs. "The minute you stepped on that plane. At the airport, maybe. I just kept looking at you..." Sawyer froze. He had perhaps said more than he would have liked but for reasons he could not find the words spilt from his mouth. "There was something about you so... so... I don't know. When the plane went down... I looked for you..."

Jack smirked. "No you didn't, you crawled out of the wrecked and put a ciggerette in your mouth."

"Not before I saw you, saw that you were safe." Sawyer smiled. "You have no idea of the panic that hit me when you were with the pregnant girl and the wing started to fall. So paralized... If I hadn't been so..."

"Afraid?" Jack finished. Sawyer said nothing, only stared at the dying light on the horizon. Jack smiled to himself. It was just like Sawyer to throw up the defences at any implication of showing weakness. "Okay... So why push me away if you felt all these things?" Sawyer remained silent and unmoving. Jack stood up. "This is just another joke. Another something to laugh at me over. To think I almost believed you..."

Sawyer justed up, a rage filling his beyond control at Jacks words. He grabbed Jack and pulled him round, pressing his body against him, making damn sure that Jack would feel every inch of his toned and ridged body. "You want this? You want me to do all the things that I have wanted to do from the moment I set eyes on you? If it's what you want then it's yours, I'm more than happy to hand it out. Is this what you want!" Sawyer shouted but Jack laid a hand on Sawyer's face and Sawyer faultered for a moment, allowing his head to bow to Jack's touch. "Is this what you want?" He asked again, over emphasizing every word.

Jack leaned close to Sawyer, pressing their bodies close together. He pulled Sawyer's head toward his lips and wrapped an arm around Sawyer's back, pulling his in even tighter. "If you will let me in. Then I'm all yours..." He whispered. Sawyer looked shocked at Jack's offer as he pulled back to stare him in the face, as if to see if this was some bitter revenge, but there was no trace of anthing but longing in those eyes. "Come with me." Jack whispered, holding out a hand for Sawyer which he took with a shaking hand of his own. Jack pulled gently at Sawyer's arm and he followed like a puppy on a leash.

* * *

"You were right." Jack smiled as he twirled a finder round Sawyer's sweat laiden hair. "There are a lot of things that I don't know about you Sawyer. But if even half of them are a good to find out about as that, then I'll never stop trying." He peered down a Sawyer, who had a warm, glowing smile that seemed to cover his whole face and it occured to Jack just why it was that he had been so determined, despite the kick-downs, to help Sawyer. It was all just to see that rare, precious smile. 


	2. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

A/N: Thanks to all who left reviews! This is chapter two, nice and quickly added! Please don't forget to send me any ideas you have regarding my other fictions. I have deleted some of them but never fear! I will be re-posting them once I have finished some of the others! There will eventually be 10 chapters to this story and once I have got to chapter 9 I will be starting work on "Nightlights". Though this story is parcially based on the episodes it can (and will) get rather AU. I can assure you that it is very unlikley to see mpreg anywhere on Lost!

* * *

WHEN IT FALLS, IT CRAWLS... TO YOU

* * *

CHAPTER TWO - ONCE BITTEN, TWICE SHY

* * *

Sawyer woke early, a bitter wind had come in off the sea and smothered his naked upper body. He sat up carefully, sliding out from under Jacks arm. Jack grunted slightly in his sleep and rolled over. Sawyer began to panic. This was too much. He was letting Jack get too close - much too close. He dragged himself backward across the sand, grabbing his shirt and throwing it on and he got up. Pure panic hit him as Jack stirred again, and he turned and ran as fast as his aching body would allow into the jungle.

His heart raced. Was he doing the right thing? Should he have stayed? It was far too late for all these questions now. All he knew was that Jack would be awake and would have realized he had gone. Where he was going he wasn't sure, he just kept running until he could barely breathe. Then, without warning, something made him stop. He stood perfectly still where he was and listened. There was definatly a slight rustling amongst the darkened trees ahead. It was so quiet that he could hear his own heart hammering in his chest as it struggled to keep up. Fear set in and Sawyer started to look around, desparate to find something to protect himself.

His eyes came to rest on broken branch off a tree, he dashed over to it but his footsteps where echoed. He was not the only one running over the crisp leaves on the forest floor. He grabbed the branch and wrenched it away, swinging it round with full force. He looked around... no one was there. Just him.

"For a minute there I thought you weren't going to miss."

Saywer jumped and took a step back as he saw a figure lying flat of his stomach at his feet. "Jesus Christ Locke. What the hell are you doing out here?"

Locke stood up, a smile coming across his lips. "The question is, what are you doing out here? On your own, and in such a hurry too. Trying to get away from something?" Locke asked, shooting Sawyer an almost knowing look as he turned his back and started to walk deeper into the jungle. Sawyer followed, determined to defend his actions.

"Gotta lean how to move quickly round this place. Could be a life saver, don't you think?" Sawyer spoke confidently to Locke's back.

"Not running from Jack then?" Sawyer's heart skipped a beat and he froze on the spot. Locke turned round to face him, that knowing look and almost eirie smile still covering his face. "I understand that he's been trying to pin you down for a check up since the crash. So fr you've evaded that one rather well." Sawyer relaxed and let his shoulders drop, Locke knew nothing, how could he? Locke smiled wider. "I wonder why he seems to determined to make you his patient..."

The defence barriers rose and Sawyer's face screwed up. "How the hell should I know? So he can hummilliate me would be my best guess." He let out an exaspereted breath and turned away. "I don't have time for this." He spat and stormed off in the opposite dirrection.

"You should take care of yourself. Who knows what might happen tomorrow? You'll want to be ready..." Locke shouted after Sawyer, but Sawyer just kept walking. He wanted to get away, he wanted to be on his own. He needed to get Jack out of his head by whatever means and he couldn't perfectly well do that when every time he looked at the young doctor all he could imagin is what he would like to be examining.

The second he was out of sight Sawyer began to run again. Desparate to get away. There had to be somewhere he could go, the just had to be. Then his mind fought it's way through all the mess and settled firmly on where he would end up. Somewhere he was relaxed, somwhere he felt safe and as far away from everyone as he could safely manage. It was close. He could sense it. He pushed himself to run faster and found himself in a clearing. He dug his heels in but his efforts were too late as he skidded into the lagoon.

The icy cold water hit him and for a moment the shock of it pushed everything from his mind. The bitter stabbing was all he had to disrupt the endless questions. But even the seeming loss of all tought to the cold only managed to slow the questions. The same few questions followed him into the darken depths of the water; What did Jack really think of him? What is love? Lust? Or just sweet revenge?

The cold pulled painfully at his head and he began to swim quickly toward the surface, his eyes straining through the water toward the light. He breached the surface and pulled himself the the edge, pulling himself out the side. He pulled off his shirt and lay it over a large rock next to him, hoping that there would be enought light falling on the area to dry the soaking item.

He swept his hair off of his face, raising both hands to press the palms against his eyes. His head hurt terribly. And he felt sick. It had been a very long time since he had surrendered to anything so painful as his. This was Jack's doing, Sawyer decided and was angry. Jack must have don something so that Sawyer would have to keep going back to him. Well Sawyer wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He got up and stormed back toward the beach.

He threw back the material door of his beach home and paused at the doorway. He checked back over his shoulder. No sign of Jack. He stepped inside, with no intention of come back out until he was certain that Jack wasn't going to lay another finger on him ever again.

From the other side of the beach Locke smiled, pulling a bag onto his back and setting off into the forest.


End file.
